Forum:Suggestions
First of all, lets start with the Sprites size, since this has been something that some people have complained about, I'd recommend taking the original sprite rips (PS3 ones of course) and make them exactly 44.5% smaller, that would reduce proporcionally each sprite to their "correct" size. If you have Photoshop, I made an action (kinda like an automatic script) to make this, just need to open all the sprites (do it at the same time if you can), run the action in the Actions panel for each sprite. It will resize it, with a bicubic sharper (best for reductions) mode and it will close it. Its way easy to do and It will make all the sprites the way they should be. I uploaded the script here: http://www.mediafire.com/?l9q7a34f0s8abv4 We did that for all characters 1080p and under. Problem is that the ps3 rips are above 1080p and shrinking it to 44.5% doesn't do the trick. EX Amakuza is in 1221p 44% = 537 when our max is 480pixels in terms of height, cuz the original games resolution is 640x480. The largest: the goats at 1366p. 2nd: siesta 45 at 1297p I suppose 35.139% should work the best. Saq78642 21:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. By the way, I remember seeing some wip edits to the game the the guys of PS3fication did, making the game resolution larger and even widescreen. Does ONScripter allows anything like that? I mean, its a shame that we have to reduce the smooth 1080p sprites to a 480p. I mean, at least making the game run at 768p would be pretty awesome I guess. Saq78642 06:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Elratauru 23:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC-3) If I could, then 854x480 (16:9 480p) would work better, if increasing--then I'd do 1024x576 or 1024x640 Any higher and It'd cause issues for people who dont have hd screens, which is why I believe the game is natively in 480p. A guy said he'd try to get hold of what the ps3ification team did....and I'd be happy to up it to 640p. 1024 pixels is a very common resoluton for older computers and I'd like it to work with as much as we can, that being said...I would like to have a 1728x1080 and a 1920x1080 for FHD people I have been trying some stuff on the already compiled version of ONScripter, using window-width=1024, I kinda managed to scale the game to a resolution, keeping the aspect ratio and game scale. Edited one of the arc files to 1024x768 but its not "scaling" them inside the game. I mean, the game res is still 640x480. However I found that in the documentation here: https://unclemion.com/dev/projects/onscripter-en/wiki/Configuration there are widescreen and disable-rescale propieties that can be used if set before compiling ONscripter. This is interesting because as we know, Onscripter runs on PDA's and PSP's too. That means that we may be able to manage to change the current res without too many problems. I believe we can also edit the textboxes to make them less...intrusive to the game images. I'll keep searching just in case, but try to look at that for now. Elratauru 8:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC-3)